


No Problem!

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance can't stop blushing, Lance misses home, M/M, They're not technically together at this point, a tiny bit of angst, i love that word, it's tiny, klangst, minor injury, there's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: “You really shouldn’t be doing dangerous stuff like that.”Keith laughed, incredulous.  “You’re kidding, right?”  His gaze fell back on Lance’s meticulous care in bandaging his cut open hand.  “Where in the title of Defenders of the Universe does it say anything about being safe?”Or:Keith injures his hand and Lance is more than happy to bandage it up





	No Problem!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw this art on tumblr by @jilli-bean and I kind of had to write something for it???? So everyone go check it out, It was so cute and I wrote this in like an hour so SORRY for mistakes! Enjoy!

Lance considered himself a master when it came to bandaging little wounds. 

The focused, sure, and familiar work of it relaxed his mind and it provided him with an excuse to use his carefully organized first aid kit that was always well stocked. It was one of the few things he was proud of himself for, and he’d be damned if he was ever short a band aid. 

After years of caring for his siblings and cousins, it had become second nature to him to act as the doctor. Clean, wrap, assure the kid that they were all better. It had become a routine back on earth, as it was rare that the kids would manage a day without at least a minor injury.

Oddly enough, minor injuries were far and few in between out on the castle. Anything that required medical attention could be treated in an instant with the Altaen medicine and healing pods, which meant that the first aid kit was collecting dust.

‘That’s a good thing’, He had tried reminding himself, ‘That means your friends aren’t getting hurt.’

But he still found that he craved the easy, predictable act of wrapping up a simple cut with a band aid, and it wasn’t until he almost forced Keith to allow him to help that he was able to relieve that. 

“You really shouldn’t be doing dangerous stuff like that.”

Keith laughed, incredulous. “You’re kidding, right?” His gaze fell back on the Lance’s meticulous care in bandaging his cut open hand. “Where in the title of Defenders of the Universe does it say anything about being safe?”

Lance huffed, pulling Keith's hand a little closer to him. “You could at least try to be careful. And not so stupid when it comes to quick decisions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They sat in silence, kneeling on the floor of the common room with Lance’s first aid kit spread out around them. It wasn’t a relaxed silence, but it wasn’t quite tense either, so neither paladin complained. 

“But dude——” Lance shook his head, as if in disbelief. “What you did? Like, you didn’t even hesitate!”

Keith shrugged.

“No, you don’t get to shrug this one off!” Lance laughed, lowering Kieth’s half bandaged hand for a moment. “Even I’m not stupid enough to punch a robot in the face! Bare handed!”

It looked like Keith was blushing. “You were in danger. Guys!” he coughed, “You guys were in danger.”

Tension came over them for a moment, before Lance picked up Keith's hand again. “Yeah well. It was brave. Stupid, idiotic, and mind meltingly dumb but...brave.”

“Thanks.”

“I just have to ask.” Lance held back laughs. “Was there a plan in that attack? Or was it more of a spur of the moment thing? I mean, a punch? To a robot?”

The blush was still there, but it was accompanied with a scowl this time. “Shut up.”

Lance chuckled, but did so. 

He laughed now, but he refused to admit, even to himself, the scare that he had gotten when he saw Keith with his hand all bloodied up. He had seen the infamous punch to the robot’s face while in the heat of battle, but hadn’t really given it much thought until they had landed back at the castle and he had seen the red paladin clutching his hand to his chest.

It had been then that he had hauled his (sort of) friend into the common room with his extremely well put together first aid kit and had insisted on bandaging the wound. 

To his surprise and relief, Keith hadn’t argued that much.

And even more to his surprise, he still wasn’t. They had been alone in the room for what must have been at least fifteen minutes and they still had yet to break into a fight. Despite the good natured teasing between them, they were getting along and it wasn’t something Lance was used to. 

Don’t get him wrong though, he loved it. 

“Alright mullet, there you go,” Lance grinned at the still visible scowl on the other boy’s face. “All fixed up.” He tied off the bandage and pulled the hand up to his lips for a ‘feel better kiss’.

It was purely reaction, a gesture ingrained into his routine from years of caring for his family, and within a split second, he could feel his face heating up with a blush. “Ah.” He coughed a little and tried to cover it up with a laugh, but there was no air in his lungs and he ended up just turning a brighter shade of red. 

A quick glance up at Keith showed that the color of their faces matched.

“Uhhh.” Keith’s eyes were wide, his hand still trapped in Lance’s hold. 

“Don’t…ah…don’t over think it, mullet.” Lance tried for an easy smile but damnit, he could tell it wasn’t coming off as easy as he’d hoped. “I used to do it for my little siblings all the time.”

Where was his charm? His easy grin to get him out of bad situations?

He realized that he was still holding Keith’s hand in his own and dropped it like he was suddenly burned. 

Lance’s shoulders went tense as he watched Keith out of the corner of his eye. The boy stood up in front of him, still not saying a word, but the way he held himself seemed to show off an air of ‘upset Keith’, which was Lance’s least favorite kind of Keith. 

As he walked past the blue paladin on his way out the door, Keith's hand dropped down onto Lance’s shoulders. Gently. 

What?

“Thanks, Lance.”

Lance looked up and met the unfairly confident eyes of his friend. Who gave him the right to look that sure of himself when Lance was falling apart from the inside out?

“It actually does feel a little bit better.” Keith grinned, a blush still prominent on his cheeks. “See ya.”

“Uhhhh.” Lance stared at the closing door. Closing, closing, closing…

Closed.

“Yeah.” He managed weakly, speaking to the door. “No problem.”

He sat for a moment in the empty room, first aid supplies surrounding him like a reminder that he hadn’t actually imagined the whole exchange.

He smiled. 

Blushed. 

“Noooooo problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope I even partially did jilli-bean's story justice, sorry if I didn't, friend! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
